Morningstar
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: Hell, a maze of torture and pain full of the damned and foolish who sinned in their lives. Hell was indeed a pit of suffering full of nothing but lost hope and endless despair. This maze was ruled by demons and the damned who ascended in power to rule over the pits, each taking control of a layer of the maze. LuciferxRWBY sorry but long break from story trying to fix up the story
1. Chapter 1

Morningstar

 **AN/Hurray a new story! Read the bottom.**

chapter 1

Hell, a maze of torture and pain full of the damned and foolish who sinned in their lives. Hell was indeed a pit of suffering full of nothing but lost hope and endless despair. This maze was ruled by demons and the damned who ascended in power to rule over the pits, each taking control of a layer of the maze. Among those who ruled Hell stood the true ruler. Lucifer, the son of morning, the prince of darkness, trickster, etc. whichever name you choose to call him it's all the same, Lucifer is the ruler of Hell. He was cast from Heaven to warden the prison named Hell by his father, God.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In a maze filled pit stood a towering castle of black alight with flame. This castle housed the lord of Hell, Lucifer himself. Along a balcony on the castle stood the devil watching over the maze as screams echoed out through its halls. Lucifer had short jet black hair combed back as he was dressed in red demon plate armor. Lucifer stood looking over the hell scape with a distant stare uncaring of the despair that rote within. He watched from his castle as his brother Amenadiel locked their mother away within one of Hells cells. Lucifer couldn't help the bitter smile he had as he turned away from the sight of Amenadiel flying away.

"Good mum, at least we get to rote together."

Lucifer said raising a chalice of wine in the direction of his mother's cell. He turned away ready to return to his throne only to stop as he saw a ball of fire fall from the sky. The ball of fire streaked through the air crashing into the maze in a fiery explosion. 'What now?' Lucifer thought as he set his chalice down and stepped off the balcony as along his back spread large beautiful white wings from his back. He flew over the maze towards the crash site of the fire ball with intent to investigate. As Lucifer neared he landed before the crater where several demons stood staring down into the crater. As Lucifer landed walking up to the crater, the demons around all turned to him their beady eyes widening in surprise.

"My lord!"

The demons all shouted as they backed away from Lucifer as he walked to the crater.

"What poor sod has fallen into my domain?"

Lucifer asked as he came to the edge of the crater. As he came closer to the crater he saw golden feathers spread about around the edge. 'What is this?' Lucifer thought as in the crater laid a young boy no more than 18 years old with three demons standing around him poking and prodding his body. Lucifer's eyes widened at the sight of the boy as he stared into the crater. The boy had faded golden hair turned almost hay like yellow. On the boys back were two large scars along his shoulder blades where wings had once been. Lucifer turned looking down at the feathers around his feet as many burned while one golden feather lay untouched. Lucifer knelt down picking up the feather staring in shock as he looked back to the boy. The three demons surrounding the boy grabbed him by his arms, lifting him as they looked to Lucifer.

"Shale we feast on him my lord?"

One of the demons asked happily only for one of Lucifer's wings to shoot out, taking off the demon's head, killing it. The demons surrounding Lucifer all jumped back in shock and fear while the two holding the blonde boy dropped him jumping back as their lord stood, his eyes burning red as he glared at them.

"None shall speak of what they've seen or you will meet the same fate as your headless friend, is that understood!"

Lucifer growled out as he turned to the demons as they all nodded and quickly ran away. As the demons all ran in fear of their lord Lucifer turned back to look at the blonde with a sad expression.

"What happened to you Jaune?"

Lucifer asked as he knelt down gingerly lifting the blonde up in his arms. He spread his wings and quickly took off as he flew into the air back towards his castle.

 **Several millennia later**

Outside a night club named Lux stood a young man with messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing an untucked grey dress shirt with a black waist length coat, with white fur around his collar and the ends of his sleeves around his wrists. He had on a pair of black jeans and dress shoes. Along his waist hung a longsword with a golden cross guard. Next to the sword on his belt hung a golden feather next to it on a small chain. The young blonde looked over the club with a small smile as he walked up to the club's doors walking inside. As he entered he was met with a small line of people that he walked past. As he went to enter the club he got stopped by the bouncer.

"What do you think you are doing kid?"

The bouncer asked as the blonde just gave him a small smile.

"I am going in to meet with Lucifer."

The blonde said as the bouncer's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as he looked the boy over. The people in the line were beginning to get impatient as they all told the bouncer to throw the blonde out. The bouncer quickly shushed them as he turned back to the blonde.

"Who are you boy?"

The bouncer asked as the blonde smiled at him.

"Jaune Arc Morningstar."

The blonde answered as the bouncer's eyes widened as he let out a curse as he quickly opened up the doors to the club letting the blonde now known as Jaune into the club. Jaune just smiled and nodded to the bouncer as he walked into the club. As he entered the club the people who were in line complained and shouted at the bouncer for just letting Jaune through. Jaune just chuckled at them as he entered the club looking at a sea of people dancing. On the bottom floor was the main dance floor wear most people went while on the second floor was another dance floor for the higher paying customers. As Jaune walked through the club he looked around impressed at the show as people danced about enjoying themselves. Jaune looked over to the bar where he saw a large man at the bar with a blonde girl talking to him.

Jaune walked up to the bar taking a seat at the end of the bar as the bartender came up to him.

"What can I get you?"

The bartender asked as Jaune just smiled at him.

"I am looking for Lucifer, is he in?"

Jaune asked as the bartender's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Depends on who you are?"

The bartender asked as Jaune smiled and was about to answer only to hear a shout stopping him as he turned to his right to come to the sight of the large man he saw before come flying through the air crashing into a separate bar to Jaune's left. He just raised a brow at the large man as he turned to see the blonde girl who he had been talking to take up a boxing stance as all the clubs guards came running towards her. Jaune just turned to the bartender only to see him quickly duck under the bar coming up with a glowing red sword in hand as he jumped over the bar past Jaune quickly running at the blonde girl. Jaune just leaned back against the bar as he looked over it quickly reaching behind it pulling up a bear opening it and slowly began to drink.

He watched as the club's guards all charge the blonde girl as she quickly began to beat the snot out of them all sending them flying away crashing into tables and walls all around him as he drank his bear. Jaune had to admit he was very impressed with the display the girl was putting on as she easily beat all the guards who came her way while the club's music blared. In all honesty Jaune thought the whole scene would make for a great movie scene. He watched with a light smile as the blonde quickly dispersed all the guards on the main floor with a ground pound that sent all the goons flying away. As the goons flew away the D.J. at the landing just below the second floor moved. He was wearing a giant bear head quickly came up from under his booth with a tommy gun in hand, quickly letting out a spray of bullets down at the blonde.

The blonde just smiled as she quickly strafed and dodged all the bullets before propelling herself up to the D.J. booth taking him out by slamming his face into his setup. Jaune winced at the sound of the records skipping a beat with a scrapping sound as he turned to see two girls slowly walking onto the dance floor. One had short black hair and was dressed in white while the other had long black hair dressed in red. Had it not been for their hair and color schemes Jaune would not have been able to tell them apart. He watched as the two shared a few words before taking up stances like they were going to fight. Jaune just raised a brow at this as he took another drink from his bear only to find it empty. He let out a sigh at that only for a glass of whisky to appear before him as he turned to see a man standing next to him. Jaune quickly smiled at the man as he stood up.

"Lucifer!"

Jaune shouted happily as he quickly gave Lucifer a hug.

"It has been a long time. How is my little brother?"

Lucifer said as gave Jaune a hug back as he ruffled his hair as he smiled at him. Jaune and Lucifer took a step back from each other.

"I am doing good Lucifer; I was surprised when I heard you were here on Remnant."

Jaune said as he looked over Lucifer who just laughed as he patted Jaune on the shoulder.

"Come now Jaune the humans call me the prince of the world so why would you be surprised that I would visit it?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just smiled at his big brother only for a crash to sound out as he turned to see one of the girls that were fighting get sent flying through a glass support as Jaune turned to his older brother.

"Do you mind if I take care of this, I would rather not let such a nice club be destroyed?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just stared at him surprised at his request.

"Are you sure, I could just go and ask Maze to deal with this?"

Lucifer said as Jaune raised a hand stopping him as he began to walk onto the dance floor.

"Don't worry Lu I can handle this."

Jaune said as Lucifer rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"How many times must I tell you do not to call me that!?"

Lucifer shouted at his younger brother who just laughed as he walked onto the dance floor. Jaune quickly ran over to the girl in red helping her out of the glass pillar as he helped walk her over to a table away from the dance floor. Jaune turned as he watched the blonde girl quickly catch the girl in white's leg as she tried to kick her. The blonde quickly lifted the girl in white overhead before flipping her as she threw her into the air. Jaune quickly ran into the path of the girl catching her as they slid back. Jaune looked down to the girl in his arms as she looked up to him.

"Uh, wha!?"

The girl said shocked as she oks up at Jaune who slowly sat her down as he patted her on the head.

"You should go and attend to your sister, I will handle this."

Jaune said turning from her as he began to walk towards the blonde who just stared at him surprised. Jaune just smiled as he walked to the center of the dance floor were the girl stood. They were about 20 feet apart from each other as the blonde looked Jaune over. She turned to the girl in white as she ran over to the girl in red who was sitting at a table away from the dance floor. The blonde girl turned back to Jaune looking at the sword on his hip. The girl smiled at it as she cocked her hip to the side as she put her hand on her hip.

"So are you going to try and take me on? You must think you are some hot stuff." The blonde said as Jaune just shrugged. "The name is Yang, you got one handsome?"

The blonde asked as Jaune just smiled at her.

"My name is Jaune, and I don't want to fight I just want you to stop destroy my brothers club."

Jaune said as Yang just let out a laugh as she smiled at Jaune.

"Oh, come now if you don't fight my fun will end!"

Yang said in mock hurt.

"Believe me, if we fought you wouldn't have any fun, you would just end up hurt."

Jaune said as Yang just smiled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her breast as she did. Jaune just watched as the blonde's smile grew.

"Don't worry this will be fun Jaune, trust me."

Yang said as she quickly shifted her footing as she threw her arms back behind her as Jaune saw the gauntlets on her wrist shift and sent out an explosive blast sending her flying towards Jaune. Jaune just sighed as he quickly side stepped her charge as her feet hit the ground before him stopping her as she let out another blast from one of her gauntlets as she spun lifting her leg aiming to kick Jaune in the head. He quickly ducked under the kick as he grabbed his sword, keeping it in its sheath as he brought it up slashing out at Yang only for her to bring her fist down punching the sword as it let out an explosive blast again forcing the strike back down to the ground. Yang smiled as she did this quickly sending out a right straight for Jaune's head only for him to pivot on his heels moving with the force of the blast that knocked his sword to the ground as he spun around coming up behind Yang slamming his pommel into the back of her head sending her flying forward.

Jaune quickly jumped back away from her as she threw a punch forward letting her gauntlets let out another blast stopping her as well as sending her back towards Jaune aiming an elbow to strike him in the gut. Jaune simply lifted his left hand before the elbow, stopping the attack as he slid back across the ground. He moved in front of Yang hooking his sword under her right armpit and lifting her as he turned then slammed her onto the ground as he pulled his sword out from under her arm. She hit the ground with a bang as she bounced off the ground her face contorting into a grimace. Before she could fix herself Jaune quickly kicked her in the side sending her flying away as she crashed into some tables. Jaune just sighed as he looked at her as she lifted herself from ground her hair now ablaze.

"Please let's stop this I do not want to hurt you anymore than I have to."

Jaune said as Yang just smiled at him.

"Come on we can't end this yet, we are just starting to have fun!"

Yang shouted as she cracked her knuckles smiling at Jaune ready to continue fighting only for the sound of rockets going off to ring out from behind Jaune as he turned to see the large man from before holding a bazooka that just fired 12 rockets at Yang. Jaune cursed as he knew if Yang took a hit from any of those rockets her aura wouldn't protect her anymore as he quickly drew his sword as it released a golden light as he shot forward quickly slicing through as many rockets as he could, cutting through each and every one of them before they reached Yang. Jaune stood glaring down at the large man who just stood slack jawed at what he just saw as Yang did the same behind Jaune just staring at his back before turning to look at his glowing sword. She let out a wolf whistle as she just looked to Jaune who turned back to her looking over his shoulder.

"Please, let's stop, I truly don't want to hurt you."

Jaune pleaded as Yang just nodded as her gauntlets shrank into golden bracelets around her wrists.

"Alright, whatever you say handsome, but know this you owe me a rematch!"

Yang shouted as she walked away leaving the bar swaying her hips as she did. Jaune turned back to the large man with the bazooka sheathing his sword as he saw Lucifer standing behind the large man hand on his shoulder whispering something to him. Jaune didn't know what Lucifer was saying but he could tell it wasn't something good judging from how pale the large man got as he quickly nodded to Lucifer before running away to some back room. Jaune just raised a brow at this as he walked over to Lucifer who just turned back to him and smiled.

"So I see you haven't let your skills go to waste in these past several millennia."

Lucifer said as Jaune smiled as he turned to see the twins from the battle sitting at a table in the back.

"Well I did spend the better part of these years on Remnant as a soldier for many different army's to keep myself busy."

Jaune answered as Lucifer just laughed as he walked up to him offering him throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"You will have to tell me about it someday, but first why not tell me what brought you back to me?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune smiled at him.

"Well when I heard you had left your fancy castle in Hell to come to Remnant I just had to come visit you."

Jaune said as Lucifer laughed as he patted Jaune on the shoulder.

"Well I am glad to hear that, so how are things for you?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just shrugged as he and Lucifer sat down at the bar.

"Good, I have been taking care of myself quiet well in this world although I do need to find new living arrangements seeing as the place I was staying at is being demolished."

Jaune said as Lucifer quickly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Why not stay here in my loft? I have more than enough room for you!"

Lucifer shouted as Jaune just stared at him surprised.

"Oh no I don't want to impose on you brother, that would be rude." Jaune said as he waved a hand before him. "I can find a place to stay just fine, you don't need to put yourself out just for me."

Jaune said as Lucifer laughed as he clapped Jaune on the shoulder.

"Please Jaune we are family; I would love to have you stay here with me!"

Lucifer cheered as Jaune just smiled rubbing the back of his head not really sure how he should answer him.

"Are you sure, I really don't want to impose."

Jaune said as Lucifer just smiled at him quickly reaching behind the bar pulling up a bottle of whisky and pouring him and Jaune a glace.

"Jaune, I want you to stay and I won't take no for an answer!"

Lucifer cheered as Jaune just smiled at him as the two of them downed their glasses of whisky in one go. Lucifer quickly snapped his fingers as he turned to look at the twins.

"Hey, Melanie, Militia come and show my little brother here to the loft!"

Lucifer shouted as the twins came up nodding to Lucifer as they began to guide Jaune back through the club to an elevator that lead to the top floors. Above the first two floors were the third and fourth floor where a loft was that Lucifer and the twins lived in. As Jaune and the twins entered the elevator the twins shared a small look before turning to Jaune.

"Thank you for saving me."

Melanie the twin in white said as she stood behind Jaune with her sister as they waited for the elevator to reach the fourth floor. Jaune just turned looking over his shoulder at Melanie giving her a light smile.

"Your welcome, I am glad I was able to help."

Jaune said as Melanie blushed some confusing Jaune as he wondered why she was blushing. 'Is she not feeling well because of the fight?' Jaune thought as he turned to Militia who was dressed in red. He could see she had a blush as well and that worried him some as he wondered if they were not feeling all too well after the fight and if they may be hurt.

"So we were trying to think of a proper way to thank you and we…" Militia said as her blush grew as she turned looking away from Jaune. "We were thinking we might be able to repay you properly with more than just a thank you." Melanie finished for her sister as Jaune turned to look at them just cocking his head to the side not sure what they meant.

"Repay me? You don't need to repay me for anything I was only doing what's right."

Jaune said smiling at the twins as their blush just grew brighter. That worried him some more as he was about to ask what was wrong only for the elevator to stop as the twins both reached out putting a hand on Jaune's chest.

"Please, allow us to repay you."

Melanie pleaded as she and her sister pushed their chest's against Jaune's arms as they stared up at him as he stepped backwards being pushed towards a room behind him as they entered the loft. Jaune didn't know what was going on but he really didn't care as he figured he would learn soon enough.

End

 **AN/ Hurray I started a new story and this time it's a crossover! So this story is something me and my beta have been thinking about for a while now and we finally grew the balls to do it! Now this is a crossover with the tv show/comic Lucifer. In this WE will be taking many things from both the tv show and the comic of Lucifer to work with the story. This is a bit of a strange story if you think about it but this is going to be a fun one for US to write. Now WE are not super versed in the comic of Lucifer but WE are reading through it and looking for many things to use in this story while the things from the tv show WE will be taking will be very obvious for those who have seen it, so WE do hope you readers enjoy.**

 **Now onto the normal stuff.**

 **Please leave a review I need to know what you strange little readers think about this story so I know if you like it.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**

 **BN/ For those wondering I had to edit all the parts where he said I in the notes at the bottom as he likes to stroke his own ego too much. Plus I'm pretty sure he doesn't reread what I send back to him so screw you Kaos. Madness Shall Rule.**

 **AN/ Note from me again, sorry I was really tired when I did the AN so sorry Madness. Please forgive me. :.(**


	2. Chapter 2

Morningstar

 **AN/yep I made a new chapter how do you like that!**

Chapter 2

 **Millennia ago.**

Lucifer sat in a large room with a king size bed where Jaune laid, bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Lucifer leaned back against his chair letting out a sigh as he did, looking over his younger brother. Lucifer was worry for his younger was evident by the concerned look he was giving his brother. As Lucifer looked over Jaune he turned to the bed side table where two golden feathers sat. He let out a sigh as he reached out grabbing both of the feathers. It has been three days since Lucifer found Jaune after he had fallen into Hell without his wings. In those three days Lucifer had done nothing but stay by his side watching over him as he slept.

"What happened to you Jaune?"

Lucifer whispered to himself only to hear a small groan come from Jaune.

"I fell is what happened."

Jaune groaned out as he slowly tried to lift himself into a seated position. Lucifer quickly moved over to him slowly helping him up. Lucifer was careful with how he sat making sure Jaune didn't lean back onto the wounds on his back from where his wings had once been.

"Easy Jaune, your wounds haven't healed yet."

Lucifer said as he sat back down looking over Jaune. His brother simply stared at his chest looking over the bandages as he slid a hand along them. Lucifer watched in concern as he held his hand out showing his brother the two golden feathers. Jaune stared at the feather in a trance for a second, almost as if he was lost to everything around him.

"I am sorry I could only save two of the feathers from your wings." Lucifer said sadly as he looked at the feathers. "Jaune what happened to you?" Lucifer asked as Jaune slowly took the feathers from his brother looking at them with an almost lost stare. "Jaune?"

Jaune slowly turned to Lucifer sadly. Lucifer was taken by surprise as he saw Jaune lost expression as he looked back at him.

"Father took my wings and cast me out."

Jaune said as he held the feathers in his hand staring at them sadly.

 **Present day.**

Jaune yawned as he walked down the stairs from the second floor of the loft down to the main floor where he saw Lucifer sitting on a large sofa drinking some whisky.

"Ah, Jaune you're awake! That's good, from what I heard last night you seemed to have been busy with the twins you dog!"

Lucifer shouted in cheer as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head a light smile on his lips.

"Well I am sorry if the girls were loud I didn't actually expect the day to end in such a fashion."

Jaune said as he walked over towards Lucifer's kitchen in the separate room. Lucifer just laughed at Jaune's comment as he stood up following him into the kitchen.

"Come now Jaune, why would I want to be such a kill joy, you should enjoy a woman's voice when she is shouting you name in ecstasy!"

Lucifer shouted as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head.

"I wouldn't really know, the few times I have had sex where back in brothels from time to time in these past few millennia."

Jaune said as Lucifer laughed as he sat down on a stool near his bar.

"Jaune haven't you ever gone after a woman to taste her lips, to feel the softness of her thighs or just to listen to her moan!?"

Lucifer shouted out gleefully as Jaune just shook his head at his brother.

"No Lucifer I haven't done that before."

Jaune answered as Lucifer just sighed at his brother's lack of romance.

"You will need to change that."

Lucifer said as Jaune just rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Lucifer I am a soldier, I always have been a soldier, what need to I have to learn of sex?

Jaune asked as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"Jaune, you need to learn about sex because you are a soldier, you need to let off some steam, relieve yourself and the best way to do that is with a woman's embrace!"

Lucifer shouted as he threw his hands in the air happily with a huge smile. Jaune just sighed at his older brother's antics as he walked into the kitchen and asked Lucifer if he wanted any breakfast. Lucifer asked for eggs over easy, bacon and some pancakes as he looked over to Jaune as he prepared to cook breakfast grabbing everything needed to make breakfast.

"You sound like my old commanders, they all said the same thing when they dragged me off to brothels."

Jaune said as Lucifer just laughed.

"Haha, at least you had some sensible men around you in your time with the humans."

Lucifer said happily as Jaune just sighed as he continued to make breakfast. As Jaune continued to cook as Lucifer tried to get Jaune to spill the beans on what he and the twins did. Jaune just told Lucifer to leave it be as the two slowly began to share small talk as Jaune asked Lucifer how he liked the human world. As the two chatted the twins finally made their way down from the lofts second floor.

"Ah would you look at that, the twins have finally decided to join us, do tell me ladies how did you enjoy your night with my little brother?"

Lucifer asked the twins cheerily causing them to freeze up when they walked into the kitchen. The twins shared a look before turning to Lucifer and then Jaune.

"He's your brother?" Militia said shocked having not expecting Jaune to be Lucifer's brother. "Wait if he is your brother does that mean he is an angel as well?"

Melanie said as she and her sister turned to Jaune who just smiled at them holding up two plates of food.

"Yes, I am an angel just like Lucifer. Also I hope you like eggs, bacon and pancakes for breakfast."

Jaune said as he handed the girls their breakfast as they just stared at the food before looking to Jaune who just gave them a light smile. Lucifer just smiled himself as he walked up to the twins clapping them on the shoulders.

"Now you girls better take good care of my little brother or you will learn why Maze is my best punisher."

Lucifer whispered to the twins while Jaune walked over to the dining room table setting up a plate for himself Lucifer and one for Maze. Lucifer just walked past the twins who stood frozen in slight fear before slowly making their way over to the table. As they did they just looked to Jaune who seemed to be lost in his own little world humming to himself as he sat down slowly beginning to eat. As they ate they heard the sound of heels clicking down the stairs as Jaune turned to see Maze walking down from the second floor of the loft.

"Lucifer, next time you want to have fun with some bimbos you brought up from the club be quieter about it!"

Maze said angrily as she came into the kitchen walking to the kitchen table and grabbing her plate of food as she turned to leave again before patting Jaune on the head. Maze made it all the way to the stairs before stopping as she turned back to look into the kitchen as Jaune who just stood waving a hand at her.

"Morning Mazikeen, it has been a long time."

Jaune said happily as Maze just stared shocked at what she was seeing. She quickly turned to Lucifer.

"Why didn't you tell me Jaune was here!?"

Maze shouted at Lucifer who just smiled smugly at her as he ate.

"Come now Maze, you can't expect me to tell you every little thing."

Lucifer said jokingly as Maze came into the kitchen again and quickly pulled Jaune into a hug which he gave back.

"It has been such a long time sense I last saw you Jaune, how have you been?"

Maze asked Jaune happily surprising the twins as they shared a look before turning to Lucifer for an answer.

"Maze here is like an older sister to Jaune, she taught him some pretty nasty tricks to use when fighting, she made our sweet golden angel into a golden demon."

Lucifer joked at the end as the girls turned back to Maze who was giving Jaune a noogy as he pushed her away. The twins just sighed figuring they had to catch on to with how things worked and what was going to happen. Though when Maze was done messing with Jaune and she went to leave the kitchen she walked up behind the twins.

"I could smell you two on Jaune, so listen closely if you do anything to him I will cut half of your face off, got it?"

Maze whispered into their ears causing them to freeze up in fear before nodding to her as she tapped them on the shoulders before leaving. Jaune simply ignored the scene as he didn't really know what Maze had said and figured she was just being her usual self. After eating breakfast, the twins told Lucifer they would get to work helping clean up the club after the previous night's fiasco. Jaune offered to help as well but Lucifer just turned him down as he told him he would rather him relax with him. After talking Lucifer and Jaune walked down to the bottom floor of the club with Lucifer as they came to watch as the workers all ran about trying to repair the club up.

"That damn blonde brat had to go and destroy the place." Lucifer said bitterly as he turned to Jaune. "You know you shouldn't have let the brat leave like you did, had you caught her I would have been able to give her the punishment she deserved."

Lucifer said to Jaune who just rolled his eyes at him as the two walked down to the only bar still standing on the club floor.

"Lucifer as I said earlier this morning I have been a soldier for a long time, I am tired of watching people die, and I am most certain I would not like to watch you punish someone."

Jaune said as Lucifer just huffed as he came up to the bar quickly grabbing a large bottle of vodka and setting it down before him and Jaune.

"Even so I still want to punish the brat."

Lucifer said angrily as he set down a glass for him and Jaune. Jaune just looked at the glasses as Lucifer filled them up. Jaune grabbed one of the glasses as he turned to look over the club as the workers ran about fixing things.

"So Lucifer, when did you get to Remnant?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer turned looking over the dance floor where he watched two workers trying to carry a pain of glass only to drop it on the floor shattering it. Both Lucifer and Jaune winced at the sound, sighing together as they watched the two workers try to go about picking up the glass by hand. Lucifer quickly downed half his glass in one go as he turned back to Jaune.

"I have been on Remnant for little over 7 years now, and I have made quite a few contracts with some silly humans and Faunus looking for fame and power."

Lucifer said as Jaune nodded at him taking a sip from his glass of vodka. Jaune was about to ask Lucifer a question when one of his workers came up and informed him that a police car was out front and the officer wanted to speak with him. Jaune waved Lucifer off to go deal with the police as he went on to drink the vodka alone. As Jaune continued to drink it didn't take long for Lucifer to come back flipping a golden coin between his fingers as he did.

"So I take it the Police were looking for information on what happened last night?" Jaune said as Lucifer nodded at him as Jaune just looked down to the ground in thought. "Why weren't the police here last night, wouldn't they have gotten more information if they showed up just after the club got attack?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just laughed as he sat down next to Jaune.

"They didn't show up because getting a noise complaint about a club in the middle of the night isn't really police worthy." Lucifer said as he took a drink from his glass of vodka. "But when they get information about some stupid Huntress going off in a club full of people who don't have aura they will show up."

Lucifer said with a smile as Jaune nodded at him as he understood what he was saying. It made sense that the police wouldn't want to show up at a night club for a noise complaint, seeing as that is what night clubs are known for. But when a report comes in about a Huntress causing a brawl in a club full of people who don't have aura the police will be forced to intervene to keep the public safe. Now that Hunters are just glorified baby sitters for rich people or just special military soldiers with the Grimm gone. Hunters were indeed dangerous so those few that do what they want whenever they want obviously need to be watched. Jaune turned to look at Lucifer as a thought come to him.

"Lucifer did you tell the police what happened so they could handle the situation?"

Jaune asked only getting a laugh from Lucifer as he turned to him a devious smile on his lips.

"Come now Jaune why would I do that?" Lucifer asked as he set his glass of vodka down. "I will be the one to punish that little brat who destroyed the club, why would I let the police take that from me?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just sighed tiredly setting his own glass down.

"I have no way of changing you mind so I will not even try to argue, either way what would the point be?"

Jaune said as Lucifer just smiled and nodded at him.

"You finally understand, well now there is something that has been on my mind for a while."

Lucifer said as Jaune looked back to him tilting his head to the side.

"What is it?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer turned back to him.

"Last night and just a little earlier, you said you have spent your time here on Remnant as a soldier, so I was wondering if you ever tried to go to school."

Lucifer said as Jaune just raised a brow at him.

"School, you are wondering if I have ever gone to school?" Jaune said as Lucifer nodded at him with a small smile. Jaune just sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck not really sure why Lucifer even had this thought. "No Lucifer I have never gone to school; I mean why would I?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"Come now Jaune, you are forever 18 years old, it is only right that you tried to live the life of an 18 year old, I mean that would be the best way to learn about the world and modern times as well as modern trends and the such!" Lucifer shouted happily as Jaune just rolled his eyes at him. "Come now Jaune you can't tell me you have never once wanted to see what it was like to go to school or even meet with people in your age range?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just laughed.

"Lucifer, I am immortal, there are no humans in my age range, and no I have never once wondered what it would be like to be an 18-year-old boy, I am a soldier through and through."

Jaune said as Lucifer just sighed shaking his head at him.

"You are so deprived, but I can't blame you for that, it's my fault really is should have tried to teach you more when you first fell from Heaven. Maybe I should have had you stay with me in Hell instead of let you go off on your own."

Lucifer said as Jaune just smiled at his brother patting him on the shoulder.

"Come now Lu, don't blame yourself I wanted to see the human world, and you wouldn't have been able to change my mind on that."

Jaune said getting a short glare from Lucifer.

"That is true, and how many times must I tell you not to call me Lu!"

Lucifer shouted at Jaune as the two of them began to fight as Jaune jumped back away from his brother laughing as Lucifer chased after him. The rest of the day after that went by without incident as the club slowly went about being repaired while Jaune went on to help with the clean up alongside the twins as Lucifer just sat around doing nothing without a care in the world as he just watched his brother. As Lucifer watched Jaune he couldn't help but think back too what Jaune had said about never going to school and never trying to live a life of a normal 18-year-old as he had an interesting thought come to mind as he walked over to Junior who was busy helping fix up the club in the corner.

"Junior!"

Lucifer shouted at the large man who flinched as he quickly put down everything he was doing as he turned around to look at Lucifer.

"Yes Lucifer?"

Junior said as he looked to his boss worriedly as Lucifer just smiled clapping him on the shoulders.

"Now Junior don't be so tense, I won't do anything to you." Lucifer said a small smile on his lips. "I mean the only thing you did was fire off rockets in my club as well as putting my little brother in the line of fire, that doesn't warrant any punishment." Lucifer said the last part sarcastically as he glared a Junior who just gulped as he waited for Lucifer to end him. "Now Junior while I would love to chain you up and send you off to Maze I sadly still need you, I want you to go get that thief friend of yours, what was his name again Ro something another."

Lucifer said not really sure what the man he was thinking of name was. Junior just stared for a second before helping him out.

"Y-you mean Roman?"

Junior asked as Lucifer turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, Roman, that slimy little crook, I would like you to call him in tomorrow I have something could use him for."

Lucifer said as Junior nodded and told him he would make sure Roman showed up. Lucifer thanked Junior as he turned away and went to head back up to the loft before passing a glance back down to his younger brother who was busy talking to the twins chatting lightly as Lucifer could tell the twins were thinking about having some more fun when they were done while he just watched as his poor brother sat unknowing of what the girls had planned. 'Oh he is such a poor fool, I am truly astonished he never got pulled into a situation like this before.' Lucifer thought with a small chuckled at how surprisingly dense his dear younger brother was. Lucifer just smiled as he turned and went on back up to the loft to end his day.

End

 **AN/ well now I have gone and made a second chapter to this story so I hope you reader people are happy. Now I know many people have questions for what is going on with all the things I have done to this story or WE as my beta like to put. Either way believe me the questions you readers have will be answered soon enough they are just things that will be answered over time, also I should have said this when I started the story but Jaune will be both OP and OOC so I hope that clears up some misconceptions people had of the story. Kaos out!**

 **Wait I forgot the usual!**

 **Leave a review I need those to know how my story telling is going.**

 **Fav and follow if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

Morningstar

 **AN/ new chapter reader people.**

Chapter 3

 **Millennia ago**

"That bastard. Why would he take you wings!?" Lucifer shouted as he grabbed a table and sent it flying across the room. Jaune just winced as the table crashed into the wall, falling apart. Lucifer turned around throwing his hands into the air. "How dare that bastard take your wings from you; you never did anything wrong!"

Lucifer shouted as Jaune just looked down to the feathers in his hand.

"You are wrong Lucifer; you may not think I did anything wrong but Father does."

Jaune said as Lucifer just growled in frustration as he slammed his fist into the wall behind him.

"Well he's wrong! There is no way you would ever do something so bad that it warrants him ripping your wings out!" Lucifer shouted as Jaune just lowered his head sadly. Lucifer just bit back a growl as he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Do you know why Father would take your wings?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune looked back up to him.

"I defended Mother and tried to convince Father not to send mom to Hell."

Jaune said as Lucifer just stared at him in surprise.

"Wait, you defended Mother?" Lucifer asked in shock as Jaune nodded. "Why would you do that, you know just as well as I do that everything that happened to the human's the plagues, the floods, and those Grimm beasts that now roam are all her fault!"

Lucifer shouted as Jaune balled his hand into a fist.

"You don't know that, Mother may have been angry but she would never go so far as to completely kill the humans off. Either way why would I just stand by and watch as our Mother is damned to Hell!?"

Jaune shouted as Lucifer just grits his teeth as he turned from Jaune bringing a hand up to slam against the wall again only to restrain himself.

"Listen to me Jaune, Mother has done terrible things so she deserves to be punished."

Lucifer said as Jaune quickly got to his feet wincing as he did.

"You can't believe that Lucifer! I mean she is in the same situation as you are, there is no way you can't feel a little sympathetic!"

Jaune shouted as Lucifer grit his teeth and turned away from him as he stomped his way over to the door of the room.

"Jaune I know you have your reasons, but I have mine as well."

Lucifer said bitterly as he left the room as Jaune just stared sadly as the door slammed shut.

 **Present day.**

Jaune walked down the stairs from the second floor of the loft stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. Jaune looked around to see if Lucifer was up only to find Maze sitting behind the bar drinking some whisky.

"Morning Maze, where's Lucifer?"

Jaune asked as he walked up to the bar as Maze smiled pulling out a glass for him as she topped it off.

"Morning Jaune, Lucifer said he had some business to deal with. And before you ask he didn't tell me what business. "

Maze said quickly as she handed Jaune a glass of whisky as he nodded.

"Shame, I was looking forward to hitting the town with Lucifer, he did say we would head out and explore."

Jaune said as Maze nodded at him before she had a smile spread across her face as she set her glass of whisky down.

"Well you have some time to kill before Lucifer comes back so why don't we spar for old times' sake?"

Maze asked as Jaune just raised a brow at her before smiling.

"That certainly sounds fun, it has been a while sense I had a proper fight." Jaune said setting his whisky down as well as he stood up and smiled. "I take it you know a place we can fight?"

Jaune asked as maze smiled.

"Do you have to ask?"

Maze said sarcastically as she jumped over the bar and began to lead Jaune off to fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A 1962 Chevrolet corvette rolled up towards the warehouse distract of Vale as it came to a stop before a large warehouse were two men stood before the warehouse. As the car came to a stop Lucifer came to a stop as he looked to the Warehouse with a small smile. The two men who looked like they worked at Lux stood before the warehouse turned to each other as Lucifer stepped out of his car walking over to the two men.

"Morning men, is Roman in?"

Lucifer asked as the two men nodded and opened the door for Lucifer as he walked in to see a large crowd of men dressed in white and black with a white mask with red marks over it. Lucifer just gave bitter looks to the men in masks as he rotated a gold coin in his hand as he turned to see a man dressed in a white coat with black pants a cane and bowler hat. Lucifer just sighed as he walked over to the man.

"Roman, you twisted little crook, it has been a while hasn't it!"

Lucifer called out to Roman who spun around and as he stared surprised at Lucifer.

"Lucifer what are you doing here!?'

Roman said in surprise as he took a small step back. Lucifer just smiled at him.

"Oh don't sound so surprised, I mean I did have Junior call you, or did you not get the call?"

Lucifer asked as roman quickly coughed into his hand fixing his collar as he stood straight.

"Now that isn't it I just thought you wanted me to come to Lux to meet with you, I had no idea you would be coming here."

Roman said as he tapped his cane on the ground as he waved several of the masked hooded men away. Lucifer just past a distasteful look at the men as he shook his head at them. 'Those stupid White Fang, why they have such a fondness of the Grimm is bothersome.' Lucifer thought as he turned back to Roman.

"Is there something wrong with coming to meet with an old friend?"

Lucifer asked as Roman just chuckled.

"Come now Lucifer you know we aren't friends."

Roman said as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"True but I didn't come here to discuss if we are friends or not I came to get that favor you owe me."

Lucifer said as Roman paled slightly as he looked around to see if anyone was looking his way as he gulped.

"W-why don't we talk in my office."

Roman said as Lucifer just nodded letting Roman quickly lead him to a room in the back. Lucifer watched as Roman closed the door to the room as he went on to look out the window as he pulled down the blinds.

"Look Lucifer, I know I made a deal with you for my soul and all but listen now isn't really a good time to collect, I have a lot of things that need done, I mean you saw them White Fang goons out there."

Roman said as Lucifer just laughed as he listened to Roman.

"Oh, come now I am not after your soul, what need would I need for some twisted soul I already know is damned."

Lucifer said as Roman just stared at him confused.

"Wait you don't want my soul, then what are you hear for?"

Roman asked as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"I am here to collect on the favor you own me."

Lucifer said as Roman just stared at him questionably.

"What would you need from me?"

Roman asked as he walked over to his desk sitting down as he stared at Lucifer.

"I need you to forge me some transcripts."

Lucifer said as Roman stared at him not really sure what he had to do exactly.

"What type of transcripts and for whom?"

Roman asked as Lucifer reached into his blazers pocket pulling out a photo.

"I need you to forge me some school transcripts for my younger brother."

Lucifer said as he handed Roman the photo. Roman took it looking at the picture of a blonde boy with blue eyes. Roman just looked back up to Lucifer somewhat confused.

"Younger brother? I thought you were the Devil, I didn't know the Devil had family."

Roman said as Lucifer simply chuckled as he sat on a desk in the room.

"Come now Roman everyone has some type of family; even you Roman."

Lucifer said with a small smile as Roman gulped as he looked to the photo in his hands.

"I see. So, what type of transcript do you need?"

Roman asked as Lucifer smiled at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked back into the lofts first floor helping Maze walk.

"Easy Maze no need to rush."

Jaune said as Maze just groaned as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, it's your fault you I'm so sore, geez can't you ever go easy."

Maze said as Jaune just chuckled.

"We don't want to even know what you two were doing."

Melanie said as Jaune and Maze turned to the twins who were standing on the stairs staring at them. Maze draped over Jaune's shoulders with some sweat on her. Jaune looked to Maze then to the girls then to Maze who just groaned as she brought a hand to her face.

"Please, we didn't have sex, we were sparing on the roof."

Maze said as Jaune nodded while the twins just shared a look before nodding.

"So where is Lucifer?"

The twins asked as Jaune set Maze down at the bar as he jumped over the bar and began to pull out some ice putting it into a bag and grabbed a glass a cold beer for Maze giving her both the beer and ice.

"Lucifer left earlier today to get some business done, why?"

Jaune asked as the twins walked up to the bar as they watched Maze put the ice on her head while she drank the beer.

"It's Friday, we get paid on Fridays, so we were coming down to collect our paychecks."

Militia said as Jaune nodded at them as he pulled up two beers for the girls only for them to turn him down. Jaune just put one beer back under the bar as he opened the other for himself. The four of them went on about their day as the twins went back down stairs to work on the loft while Jaune stayed up in the loft lounging about. As Jaune sat in the loft drinking a beer the elevator to the loft dinged as they turned to see Lucifer walking into the loft.

"Oh well morning, good you are still here."

Lucifer said as he walked over to the bar as Jaune pulled out a glass and poured Lucifer a glass of bourbon as he handed him the glass.

"Morning Lu."

Jaune said as he handed Lucifer the bourbon as he glared at him.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

Lucifer said as he took the bourbon as he glared at Jaune who just smiled at him.

"So where have you been all morning?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just sat down taking a drink of his bourbon.

"I went to get a favor paid off."

Lucifer said as Jaune nodded.

"So, what was the favor for?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"Well the favor was for you really, you see you said you never tried to live your life as an 18-year-old before. So I figured I would help you make a change of scenery for you so I asked this friend of mine to make you some transcripts to attend school."

Lucifer said as Jaune just raised a brow at him questionably.

"Why would you do that?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer smiled setting his bourbon down.

"Well you said you lived your life as a soldier, and I didn't want you to continue that type of life. Think of it as a vacation for you."

Lucifer said as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head not really sure what he was supposed to do with that information.

"I can agree with that, but come on you would use one of your favors you have saved up on something so trivial. That seems like a waste to me, I mean you shouldn't waist any of the favors of yours on me?"

Jaune said as Lucifer just scoffed at him as he reached out ruffling Jaune's hair.

"Please Jaune; the favors I have saved up are mine to use in whatever way I see fit, which means the favor I used was not wasted, especially if it was used for you."

Lucifer said as Jaune just smiled at his older brother.

"I guess I can give up one life time as a soldier, I mean it has been a while sense I spent a lifetime doing something that didn't involve killing."

Jaune said as he cupped his chin in thought. Lucifer just smiled at him as he got to his feet and threw his hands in the air happily.

"That is great to hear now all we need to do is wait for later when the transcripts I requested come in and we see which schools are fit for you."

Lucifer said with a smile as Jaune just rolled his eyes at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Calm down Lucifer, no need to get ahead of ourselves, let's just wait for the transcripts before you decide what school."

Jaune said as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"I can do that, but first why not tell me what other type of lives you have lived?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just smiled at him as he sat back. Jaune went on to explain to Lucifer the times he wasn't a soldier as he had simply taken different types of job most were he kept out of the human world never really looking to interact with humans unless absolutely necessary.

"Come now Jaune, you are telling me that when you weren't a soldier you cut yourself off from the world?"

Lucifer said shocked as Jaune just shrugged as he turned looking out the window of the loft at the city.

"I didn't know what to do when I wasn't a soldier, it was strange and I didn't understand the world at all let alone how people acted so I figured it would be better to keep out of the human affairs."

Jaune said as he leaned back against the bar as Lucifer just hummed.

"I cannot understand why you would do that."

Lucifer said as Jaune just shrugged as the two of them fell into silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune sat on the coach next to Lucifer as they watched a horror movie.

"I never understood what humans like so much about making movies about demons."

Lucifer said as Jaune nodded.

"I know right, I mean Humans all believe that demons and Grimm are fake now just crazy ravings of some old man from millennia ago."

Jaune said as Lucifer just chuckled as he ate some popcorn.

"And yet the humans still honor the warriors who fought the Grimm with their hunter academies."

Lucifer said fondly as he handed Jaune the popcorn.

"It seems weird but remember that the humans like to honor their fallen, I mean they have memorials to all the fallen soldiers from each war. So it makes sense that they would honor the Hunters by keeping the traditions, although turning them into glorified gladiators seems wrong to me."

Jaune said as Lucifer just shrugged as they watched as the demon on screen eat a poor woman. The two of them fell into a peaceful silence as they watched the movie passing the popcorn between each other. As the two watched the movie a small flash to appeared above Jaune as he looked up to see as a small girl in brown and white fall into his lap. The girl had mismatched brown, white and pink hair. The girl was small as her head only reached Jaune's brow even though she sat in his lap. Jaune and Lucifer shared a look before turning to the girl in Jaune's lap.

"Hello Neo."

Lucifer said as the girl turned to him and waved. As Neo did she turned around to see she who she was sitting on as she smiled and waved. Jaune waved back before offering her a beer. Neo raised a hand refusing the beer as Jaune just shrugged and turned to the side not bothered at all by the fact Neo was still in his lap. Neo just smiled at him as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed to Lucifer.

"Thank you Neo and tell Roman his dept has been paid."

Lucifer said as Neo nodded giving Lucifer a smile before turning back to Jaune who simply sat contently with her in his lap. He gave her a small smile as she smiled back and flashed away.

"She was nice."

Jaune said as Lucifer just laughed as he patted him on the shoulder.

"If so why not ask her to spend the night the next time she comes on by."

Lucifer said as Jaune cupped his chin in thought.

"Maybe I will, I mean she would make great company."

Jaune said as Lucifer laughed as he stood up to walk over to the bar.

"I am certain she would be good company but that only depends on what company you are looking for."

Lucifer said as Jaune just raised a brow at him.

"What do you mean?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer let out a groan.

"I mean either you can sit and talk with a mute girl or you can try to get her to moan for you in bed!" Lucifer said in frustration. "How can you be so dense when you have spent millennia among humans?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just chuckled as he walked to the bar as well.

"I told you I never tried to get involved in human affairs."

Jaune said as Lucifer just groaned in frustration.

"Come now Jaune are you telling me even the times you spent as a soldier the humans never once told you of their sexual ventures."

Lucifer said as Jaune just sighed as he glared at his older brother.

"No, they had told stories of their ventures."

Jaune said as Lucifer smacked a hand on the bar.

"Then why are you so dense!?"

Lucifer shouted in frustration as Jaune just shook his head disapprovingly at Lucifer's absurd frustration.

"I am not dense."

Jaune said flatly as Lucifer just let his head fall onto the bar with a thump as he let out a small laugh.

"Jaune please, you just told me that when you were a soldier that your friends told you of their sexual ventures and yet you don't understand the sexual terms."

Lucifer said as Jaune sighed at him.

"Because I never listened, I was told story after story of sexual ventures even what my commanders and squad mates wanted to do with women, so over time the stories all blended together into a jumble of words and memories that I had no need for. Also I explained to you I never looked to get involved with humans unless it was to participate in a war, so I never needed to know about things like innuendos or other useless information."

Jaune said as Lucifer just shook his head disappointedly at him before clapping him on both shoulders.

"We will need to change that now that you are taking a vacation, so don't you worry I will teach you everything you will need to know."

Lucifer said as Jaune just smiled at him as he shook his head not really caring for such things. 'No reason to refuse though it's not like it will cause any problems.' Jaune thought as he gave Lucifer a small nod as he let Lucifer go on to talk about everything he had planned for him while he partially listened.

End

 **AN/Quick note i screwed up back in chapter 2 when i had Jaune ask lucifer how long he was on remnant and put 7 months i meant years. so just clearing that up is all. i am also going to fix that. hurray new chapter for you reader people. I am glad I got to fix many of the problems that you readers pointed out for me. I hope I also address some more problems you readers pointed out in chapter two, but I have to explain that Jaune being dense is a joke it's supposed to be something funny I mean I wanted to make people laugh seeing as people tend to like dense Jaune, also he is an angle has no one ever seen supernatural I mean castiel is dense even now after he spent what 12 years on earth with dean and Sam, so Jaune being dense should be expected. It is all a joke for you reader people.**

 **Ok leave a review I need reviews so I know if I did good and if you reader people like the chapter for you reader people.**

 **Also fav and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Morningstar

 **AN/yep I am still writing; you people cannot stop me!**

Chapter 4

 **Millennia ago**

Jaune stood on the balcony of Lucifer's castle leaning forward on the balcony railing as he looked over Hell. Jaune has been in Hell for a few months now as he has tried to get used to no longer having his wings. In his time in Hell he has had little trouble around as Lucifer had made it to where the demons within the castle would do as Jaune asked. It was strange but Jaune was fine with it but in his time, he felt alien in Hell so he wondered about maybe leaving. Jaune just sighed tiredly as he rested his head on his arms as he held his right hand out as he looked at two of his feathers from his wings. As he looked at the feathers he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see Lucifer as he walked up beside him.

"How are you adjusting to not having your wings?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune shrugged.

"Good I guess, I am not sure if I feel any different than before, I mean I know I am weaker from the few sparing matches I had with Maze and I could feel the difference. I still have some of my powers surprisingly."

Jaune said as Lucifer raised a brow at him as he cupped his chin.

"I am surprised as to why Father let you keep your powers, I mean that's the first-time Father ever let an angel who has fallen keep his powers."

Lucifer said as Jaune just shrugged again.

"Who knows? Maybe it's his way of saying this is my last gift to you. Don't you just love how he shows his love for us by stripping us of the things that make us who we are but still forces us to use the powers he gave us?"

Jaune said as Lucifer just chuckled.

"If anything those powers allow you to smite Father by using them against him."

Lucifer said with a small smile as he heard Jaune laugh as he turned to him.

"I am not like you Lucifer; I have never been able to go against Father like you did. I mean when you revolted I couldn't do anything but stand by and watch, I will never be able to stand up to Father."

Jaune said as Lucifer just pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I would never ask you to do that, you are the golden angel with wings of…..." Lucifer stopped himself quick as he saw Jaune looked down to the two feathers in his hand which were all that remained of his wings. Lucifer just looked to him sadly before coughing into his hand as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Right sorry; look why don't you have Maze show you around some more, maybe take you out to torment some demons?"

Lucifer offered as Jaune just waved it off as he stood up.

"Actually I was thinking of leaving Hell and exploring the human world."

Jaune said as Lucifer just turned to him with a surprised look.

"Wait, you're leaving? Why? Is it the arrangements here at the castle, if it is I can easily fix it I mean…?"

Lucifer stopped as he heard Jaune laughing as he patted Jaune on the shoulder.

"It's not the castle Lucifer, it's just I don't feel all that comfortable here in Hell. All I want is to try and go on my own."

Jaune said as Lucifer opened his mouth to talk only to stop as he nodded.

 **Present day**

Jaune walked to the door of his room, toweling his hair down as he left the shower. Jaune had just gotten out of the shower and was on his way to go and prepare breakfast. On the center of his back where two vertical scars right next to his shoulder blades. The scars were rough with burn scars reaching out towards his shoulders from the scars. As he toweled his hair down throwing the towel into a laundry hamper he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from behind.

"What are you doing Jaune?"

Militia said as she let her head fall onto his right shoulder while, on his left shoulder Melanie did the same.

"Yeah Jaune, it's still early why don't we go back to the bed?"

Melanie said as she pulled him closer as her sister did the same. Both girls where half naked as they hung off him as Militia nuzzle her face into the side of his neck while Melanie let her hands slide over his bare chest down to his waist. Jaune just smiled as he grabbed the girl's arms as he pulled them back as he turned to the girls.

"I am sorry but I have to make breakfast, so we could continue again tomorrow."

Jaune said as he took a few steps back as the girls pouted at him as they reached out letting their hands go over his chest.

"Oh, come on please just come back to bed, breakfast can wait another hour."

Militia pout as Jaune just smiled at the girls as he just let the girl's hands fall to their sides as they continued to pout at him.

"Please Jaune, just come back to bed."

Melanie said as she and her sister fell back onto the bed, both laying on their backs staring seductively at Jaune. Jaune just smiled at the girls as he turned away.

"Sorry girls but not this time."

He turned as he heard the girls whine as he walked out of the room. Jaune walked out of his room turning to the stairs to go down stairs only to stop as he saw Lucifer standing just before the stairs shaking his head at him.

"Jaune, go back in there and satisfy those girls right now."

Lucifer said sternly, pointing back to the door of Jaune's room. Jaune raised a brow at him as he looked to the door then back to Lucifer.

"Are you serious, what about breakfast?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just shook his head at him.

"Please Jaune, breakfast can wait now go and be a man."

Lucifer said as he walked up to Jaune and pushed him back into the room where the twins still sat on the bed. The twins shared a look before turning to Lucifer and Jaune as Lucifer pushed Jaune into the room.

"You girl's best teach him to enjoy a woman's company."

Lucifer said happily as he waved goodbye to them before closing the door to the room. Jaune just turned back to the door questionably as he turned to the twins who just smiled as he walked over to him swaying their hips as they did.

"You heard him Jaune, so let us teach you what we woman can do."

The twins said in unison as they pulled Jaune to the bed. He didn't resist as he was thrown onto his back onto the bed as the girls both came up crawling on their hands and knees on either side of him.

"Make sure you make it fun for us as well."

Melanie said as she came up to Jaune hovering over his face. He just nodded and let the girls get started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer sat at his piano playing piano man. As he played he heard the sound of the roof shaking as he nodded contently.

"Go get them Jaune."

Lucifer said a small smile as he continued to play piano man. As Lucifer played though Maze walked down the stairs from the second floor walking over to the bar.

"So is there a reason you got Jaune doing the nasty with those nasty little girls?"

Maze asked as Lucifer just smiled at her as he played.

"Jaune is on a vacation of his own now, so I am showing him what he is to do with that vacation."

Lucifer said as he continued to play. Maze just rolled her eyes at Lucifer as she pulled up a beer and began to drink it.

"You know Jaune isn't like you so why would you make him act like you?"

Maze asked as Lucifer laughed as he finished up playing the piano.

"I am not trying to make him like me I am just letting him have some fun."

Lucifer said as he walked up to the bar as Maze pulled up a glass and poured him a glass of whisky.

"Then stop making him do things like you."

Maze said as Lucifer just laughed as he and Maze both heard one of the twins moaning through the roof.

"Judging by the sounds the girls are making, it seems Jaune is doing things better than I do."

Lucifer said in a slightly hurt tone as he took a sip of whisky. Maze just laughed at him opening her mouth to talk only stopping as she and Lucifer heard.

"JAUNE~!"

Both Lucifer and Maze shared a look at the sound of one of the twins shouting out Jaune's name. Lucifer just smiled before it fell as he had a slightly contemplating look as he turned to Maze.

"You know now that I think about it, I should make a competition with Jaune to see which one of us can get more women to sleep with us." Lucifer said gleefully. "It would be fun for us to see which one of us can get laid more!"

Lucifer cheered as Maze just choked on her drink as she laughed covering her mouth as she turned to him.

"You are crazy; where in the hell did you get that idea?"

Maze asked as she laughed at his idea she just turned to her a smile.

"Come now, listen to them." Lucifer said pointing up to the ceiling as they heard the girls moaning get louder. "If Jaune can make a woman moan like that then he should show all the women he can what he can do!"

Lucifer shouted gleefully as Maze just rolled her eyes at him.

"And the competition to see who gets laid more?"

Maze asked as Lucifer smiled.

"Yes the competition, well I can't let Jaune go off and have fun like that alone, also I will make one hell of a wingman."

Lucifer said as Maze just laughed as she turned away walking out from behind the bar.

"Do what you want, I won't stop you."

Maze said as she walked towards the elevator stopping as she looked to the ceiling.

"JAUNE~!"

Maze just shook her head at the sound of the girls moaning out Jaune's name as Lucifer just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune walked down the stairs from the second floor of the loft as he saw Lucifer sitting at the bar.

"Jaune I must say I have spent long nights with women but never have I got them to moan as loudly as you have nor have I ever got them to last 6 straight hours."

Lucifer said giving Jaune and impress look as he just scratched the back of his head.

"Well thank you, I think."

Jaune said as Lucifer just laughed.

"You should be thanking me." Lucifer said as Jaune just laughed as he shook his head at his brother. "So how are the twins?"

Lucifer asked as he gave Jaune a glass of whisky.

"They are resting; they said they needed some time to catch their breath."

Jaune said as Lucifer just laughed as he clapped Jaune on the shoulder.

"Again something I have never been able to do."

Lucifer said as Jaune just shook his head as he stood up setting the glass of whisky down.

"Well whatever you say Lu."

Jaune said as Lucifer just glared at him.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?!"

Lucifer said angrily as Jaune just smiled at him as he walked past Lucifer patting him on the head.

"As many times as you must, but I will never stop calling you Lu."

Jaune said as Lucifer glared at him smacking his hand away as he laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"You are a rude little bastard at times you know that."

Lucifer said angrily as Jaune just smiled as he went on to cook lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune put three trays of leftover food in the frig each with a name on them for Maze and the twins.

"So Jaune I came up with a fun little competition for us, would you like to hear it?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure, what is the competition?"

Jaune asked as he closed the frig leaning back on the counter as he turned to Jaune.

"So I figured we could compete to see who could get laid more."

Lucifer said as Jaune just stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious!?"

Jaune asked in shock as Lucifer just laughed as he spread his arms out wide.

"Of course I am, I mean what better competition could we have other than a sex competition!" Lucifer shouted in glee as Jaune just shook his head at him as began to laugh. Lucifer just smiled at him as he waited for Jaune to give him an answer. "What do you say Jaune, does that sound like a fun competition?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just smiled at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess I will join your competition, but what is the prize for winning?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer smiled cupping his chin in thought.

"I would have to think about that one but when I do I will tell you."

Lucifer said getting a laugh from Jaune as he shook his head at him.

"I guess that's fine, so what are the rules to this competition?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer smiled.

"That is simple my dear little brother, the first rule will be is you must get a name and number from the girls you sleep with, the second rule is the girl must be picked up from a party or the club downstairs, the third rule is you must bring back a trophy from your triumph."

Lucifer said as Jaune raised a brow at him.

"Wait a trophy, what type of trophy?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer smiled.

"A bra, her skimpy little panties, which ever works for you."

Lucifer said as Jaune just shook his head at him.

"I think her scroll number is a good enough trophy."

Jaune said as Lucifer cupped his chin in thought.

"You are right, the last rule is more pervy then I intended, forget the last rule, let's just keep the first two rules." Lucifer said as Jaune nodded at him. "I will also fix up the first rule; you won't just have to pick up the girls from parties and the club, you can pick them up from other places as well."

Lucifer said as Jaune nodded at him about to ask a question only to stop as they saw a flash above them as Neo appeared landing in front of Jaune. She was facing Lucifer holding up a small note for him.

"Oh, hello Neo what can I do for you?"

Lucifer asked as he walked up to the small girl taking the note from her. Jaune raised a brow at her as a smile came to his face as he looked to Lucifer. Lucifer raised a brow at him as he walked up tapping Neo on the shoulder. The small girl turned around and smiled at him as he returned the smile.

"Hello Neo, I was wonder if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Jaune asked a small girl just cupped her chin in thought before smiling at him nodding as she reached into her pocket pulling out a pin and little note pad. She quickly scribbled on the pad and handed Jaune the note with her scroll number as she smiled giving him a small curtsy before flashing away. Jaune just smiled as he turned to Lucifer who just laughed at what he just saw.

"You sly little bastard."

Lucifer said as he Laughed as Jaune just smiled put the scroll number in his pocket.

"Come now, is there really anything wrong with me taking the lead in this competition?"

Jaune said, a small smug smile as he crossed his arms over his chest as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"Well then, I can't lounge about with you taking the initiative like that, I must get my own women now as well!"

Lucifer shouted as he quickly turned to run out of the loft only stopping as he looked at the note in Neo had given him. He stopped for a second opening the note to see what it said. The note read.

' _Hello Lucifer_

 _So, while I do know I am no longer indebted to you and you already did me a favor but this time I will do you one. You see yesterday when you showed up and so all those White Fang goons one of them told their boss. Just a fair warning but it seems that she will come by Lux to meet you; just some heads up is all. Best of luck._

 _From the best dressed Crook around.'_

Lucifer just glared lightly at the note before sighing as he turned back to Jaune. He saw the questioning look Jaune was giving him as he waved a hand at him as he put the note in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it just seems I might have a new-found friend looking for a favor."

Lucifer said as Jaune nodded.

"Well if you won't I could meet with them first if you like, just to make sure this new friend isn't looking for the impossible."

Jaune offered as Lucifer just waved his offer away as he smiled at him.

"Don't worry about what you should be worrying about is your date tonight."

Lucifer said as Jaune shrugged at him with a small smile.

"Alright, if you say so."

Jaune said as he turned to walk up to the second floor of the loft only for Lucifer to stop him.

"Wait Jaune before you go up stares I have to ask what are you going to wear on this date?"

Lucifer asked as Jaune just raised a brow at him as he looked down at what he was wearing.

"This I guess, why is it wrong?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just tsked him as he shook his finger at him.

"That is the wrong answer Jaune, you can't go on a date looking like you usually do you need to dress up proper." Lucifer said as Jaune just raised a brow. "Look I will get you dressed proper for this date of yours, trust me."

Lucifer said as he quickly ran up to Jaune clapping both hands onto Jaune's shoulders as he smiled at him.

"Are you sure?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just chuckled.

"Oh, I am sure, now let's get you ready for this date."

Lucifer said as he turned Jaune around and pushed him up the stairs to the second floor of the loft taking him towards his room to get him ready for the date.

End

 **AN/Hurray my little readers I have made a new chapter for you happy little reader people. I am glad to see people like this story. It means a lot so again thank you my happy little reader people. Also to one of my guest readers who asked for a RWBY/Supernatural crossover, I am sorry but at the moment I cannot grant your request, even if it is a good one that I actually like. I may do one someday in the future but now sorry I can't grant your request. So now onto the normal stuff.**

 **Please leave me a review so I know what you reader people like about this story so I can know what you like.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**

 **BN/ To the person who asked for the supernatural crossover ill work on it and have a plan for when we get time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Morningstar

 **AN/ yep I am still writing slowly**

Chapter 5

 **8 years ago**

Jaune walked down the streets of Atlas as the snow fell around him, people walked by talking as they passed. Jaune just smiled at the sight as he tucked his hands into his pockets stopping at the corner of the street as he looked up at the sky as the snow continued to fall. Jaune turned as the street light changed as he quickly made his way across the road as he stared at the holo lights and dust cars. Many of the cars around where all high-tech models with sleek designs and fancy colors. This wasn't new to Jaune but it still amazed him as he saw all the high tech stuff around him. Jaune had seen countless amounts of technological advances in his time on Remnant but it still didn't change how amazing it was to see what humans were capable of making. Jaune just turned away from the sight of the cars as he turned to his left only to see a young girl walking down the alleyway to his left. The girl was around 10 years old and looked like she had just been beaten. Jaune just stared in shock at the girl as he quickly ran down the alleyway to the girl.

The girl had short dark black hair and bright golden eyes. She had on a red dress with a torn up black jacket around her. At her feet was a bunch of smashed groceries all thrown about the ground of the alley? At the opposite side of the alleyway were three boys running away all shouting bad things at the girl calling her bad names? Many of the names revolved around calling the girl a witch or saying things like her mother was a satanic whore. It was horrible so Jaune did the only thing he could as he began to walk into the alleyway.

"Hey are you ok?" Jaune asked as the girl just flinched turning around to run away only to fall to the ground as she tripped. Jaune just ran up to her. "Hey, easy don't run I only want to help."

Jaune said taking a knee next to the fallen girl as she just brought her hands up before her face defensively.

"Please don't hurt me."

The girl begged Jaune just brought his hands up beside him not touching her.

"Easy I won't hurt you." Jaune said as the girl just lowered her hands slightly her amber eyes staring at him as she just cowered before gulping as she hid her face again. "Easy I just wanted to help you."

Jaune said as the girl just lowered her hands as she stared at Jaune confused as she kept her hands up ready to protect herself. Jaune just smiled lightly at the girl as he reached out slowly resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy I don't want to hurt you, here let give you my coat ok." Jaune said as he quickly took off his coat putting it over the girl's shoulders. "See I don't want to hurt you."

Jaune said as the girl just stared at Jaune surprised as she pulled the coat closed over her as she looked up to Jaune surprised.

"Who are you?"

The girl asked as Jaune smiled at her.

"My name is Jaune, what is your name?"

Jaune asked as the girl just pulled the coat tightly around her shoulders.

"My name is Cinder."

She said as Jaune just smiled at her as he stood up looking over all the groceries scattered on the floor.

"Come on, why don't I help you get some more groceries."

Jaune said as he pat the girls head as she just nodded at him. The girl stood up only to pause as her eyes were brought down to two golden feathers that hung from a chain on Jaune's waist next to his sword. Cinder couldn't take her eyes off the feathers though as the sword seemed to mean nothing to her as she reached to grabbing one of the feathers. Jaune just looked down as the girl held the feather and he quickly grabbed her arm pulling it away out of habit. The girl yelped in pain as Jaune quickly realized what he had done as he released her as he quickly took a step back.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just the feathers, they are very important to me."

Jaune said quickly taking the feathers in his hand as he turned away from the girl staring sadly at the ground. Jaune waited to for the sound of the girl running away only to feel her reach out taking his hand.

"I am sorry."

The girl said as Jaune just looked to her surprised as he grabbed one of the feathers from his chain unclipping it as he handed it to Cinder.

"Here hold onto this for me." Jaune said as Cinder took the feather as she let it slide through her fingers slowly mesmerized by the golden feather. "Don't lose it; it's very important to me."

Jaune said as the girl nodded at him as she held the feather close to her chest. Jaune just pat the girl on the head as he turned away and began to walk the girl out of the alleyway.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stood before a large mirror staring at his own reflection while Lucifer ran about the closet grabbing clothes as he ran back to Jaune holding up dress shirts, vests and blazers all for him to wear.

"No that doesn't work the color doesn't suit your hair color."

Lucifer said as he turned around running back to a rack of clothes as Jaune just sighed tiredly.

"Come on Lu I don't need you to dress me up for the date tonight, I am fine going in my normal attire."

Jaune said as Lucifer spun around gasping.

"Jaune are you telling me you don't want my fashion advice?"

Lucifer said in mock shock as he held his hand over his chest while Jaune just rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright fine just make it quickly a simple black blazer, grey vest and white dress shirt. I already have dress pants so I don't need anything else."

Jaune said as Lucifer just looked at him confused before grabbing the clothes Jaune told him to as he ran back to him holding up the clothing surprised at it works fairly well.

"That is pretty good simple, but effective." Lucifer said as he gave the clothes to Jaune. "Quick change into this, also stop calling me Lu!"

Lucifer shouted the last part as he punched Jaune in the shoulder as he laughed at him as he began to change into the set of clothing Lucifer gave him. As he did Lucifer saw the scars on his back where his wings had once been. Lucifer just stared sadly at his back before turning away.

"Well I guess I will leave you to it."

Lucifer said as he walked out of the walk in closet as he quickly made his way down towards his piano on the first floor of the loft. As Lucifer sat down at his piano he slid his hands over the keys ready to play only for a glass of bourbon to be set down in front of him as he turned to look at Maze.

"What's that down look of yours, is something up with Jaune?"

Maze asked as she turned to look up the stairs.

"Oh, no nothing is wrong, it's just I saw the scars on his back."

Lucifer said as Maze looked back down to him surprised. She didn't say anything as she just nodded at him walking back to the bar before hearing footsteps as Lucifer and she turned to see Jaune standing at the top of the stairs. Jaune stood dressed in a white dress shirt that was tucked in a grey vest on over top of it with a red handkerchief in the right breast pocket. He had on a black blazer over top of it matching with his black dress pants and dress shoes. At his waist hung the chain with a golden feather on his waist.

"So how do I look?"

Jaune asked as Maze just tipped her glass at him.

"Looking good, only why are you dressed up like Lucifer?"

Maze asked as Jaune just chuckled walking down to her as she poured him a glass of bourbon which he took with a smile.

"I'm dressed like Lu because he said I should be properly dressed for the date I have tonight."

Jaune said as Maze nodded at him before reaching her hand up and combing his hair some making it just a little less messy.

"There now you look proper."

Maze said as Jaune just shook his head at her as he turned back to Lucifer.

"So is this what you wanted?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer nodded at him with a smile.

"Of course now all you have to do is wait till Neo comes on by for your date."

Lucifer said as Jaune nodded smiling at her only for Maze to grab him by his collar pulling him back towards her.

"Wait you are going on a date with Neo?"

Maze asked in shock as Jaune nodded at her confused by her shock as she just laughed and quickly ruffled his hair. Jaune just stared at her confused by her reaction.

"Why are you laughing?"

Jaune asked as Maze just pushed a glass of bourbon into his face pointing at him as she smiled.

"I am laughing because you're going on a date with a little devil." Maze said as Jaune just raised a brow at her questioningly. "See Neo is a vicious little human who loves to cause pain; I hope you are ok being chained up?"

Maze said as Jaune just shook his head at her as he combed his hair down again as he turned away from Maze.

"Right, well now that we are done with that what shall we do now as we wait?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer just smiled at him.

"We'll play a song!"

Lucifer shouted happily as Jaune just walked up beside him as Lucifer pulled up his piano ready to play a song.

"Name a song and I'll play while you sing."

Lucifer said as Jaune shook his head at him as he turned to see a guitar set down at the back as Jaune just walked over picking it up.

"You should know I prefer guitars."

Jaune said as Lucifer just smiled at him as he took the guitar and looked it over.

"Alright then, you better play a good song then."

Lucifer said as Jaune just laughed as he strummed the guitar tightening the strings as he did before clearing his throat.

"Well then shall I begin?"

Jaune asked as Lucifer waved him on while Maze just leaned forward on the bar ready to listen. The twins also walked into the room as they saw Jaune. The girls leaned forward over the railing on the second floor looking down at Jaune. Jaune just smiled as he looked at them all nodding as he began to play the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

" _Here I stand_

 _Helpless and left for dead"_

Pause

" _Close your eyes_

 _So many days go by_

 _Easy to find what's wrong_

 _Harder to find what's right_

 _I believe in you I can show you_

 _that I can see right through all your empty lies_

 _I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

 _Say goodbye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight"_

" _Trembling_

 _Crawling across my skin_

 _Feeling you cold dead eyes_

 _Stealing the life of mine_

 _I believe in you, I can show_

 _That I can see right through all your empty lies_

 _I won't last long in this world so wrong_

 _Say goodbye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on~"_

" _Say goodbye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

 _As we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Hold on_

 _Hold on"_

" _Goodbye"_

Jaune finished up the song as he set down the guitar as he waited for everyone to say something.

"You know I can't help but think you're trying to tell me something with that song."

Lucifer said as Jaune just sighed lowering his head as he chuckled.

"Right it's always about you."

Jaune said as Lucifer just smiled.

"Well you choose to sing a song about me so what can I say." Lucifer said as Jaune just laughed as he set the guitar down. "Don't tell me you want to dance with me?'

Lucifer asked mockingly as Jaune just rolled his eyes at him.

"Please I would rather dance with a homeless man."

Jaune said as Lucifer just brought his hand to his chest over his heart.

"Uh the pain, oh the pain Jaune why would you be so cruel?" Lucifer asked over exaggerating the pain he supposedly felt as he reached out to Jaune. "Please help ease the pain?"

Lucifer asked while Jaune just shook his head at him as he turned to look at everyone else. On the second floor the twins clapped at the show Jaune had put on.

"That was great Jaune, you did great."

Militia said as she waved at Jaune while he bowed at them while Melanie spoke up.

"She's right you're really good."

Melanie said as Jaune smiled at her.

"Well thank you for that, both of you."

Jaune said as he turned away from the girls back to Lucifer.

"Well now it's your turn."

Jaune said as Lucifer smiled as he saw down at his piano.

"Well then time for me to shine."

Lucifer said as he began to play the piano.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucifer walked down into his club as he watched people dancing around all having fun while they drank and watched as a woman danced on the tables. 'Ah what a lovely sight.' Lucifer thought as he watched the woman walking over to the bar taking a seat as he got the bartender to bring him a drink while he leaned back against the bar waiting for the person Roman had told him about. While back upstairs Jaune still waited upstairs in the loft for when Neo showed back up.

"What an interesting club you have here."

A woman spoke up who sat next to him as Lucifer turned to his left to see a woman with dark black hair and bright golden eyes. The woman was dressed in a formfitting red dress with gold designs running along it. Underneath the woman had on black short shorts he could see. Lucifer just smiled at the woman as he looked over her slender legs.

"Well hello there love." Lucifer said as he smiled at the woman. "Who might you be?"

Lucifer asked as the woman smiled at him tipping her glass his way.

"I am Cinder Fall; it's a pleasure to meet you Lucifer."

Cinder introduced herself as she reached her hand out to him. Lucifer just smiled at her taking her hand as he shook hands with her.

"Well then, Ms. Fall would you mind telling me how you knew who I am?"

Lucifer asked as Cinder smiled at him.

"Come now, I know Roman sent you a message so you know to expect me."

Cinder said as Lucifer's smile fell before it returned as he looked around.

"Well than what do I owe this visit Ms. Fall?"

Lucifer asked as Cinder smiled at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"I heard you do people favors, so I had wondered what type of favor I could get from you?"

Cinder asked as Lucifer laughed leaning forward staring at Cinders eyes.

"None, I won't be doing any work with some vile little woman who works with terrorists."

Lucifer said as his eyes flashed red while Cinder just smiled at him her own eyes flashing. Lucifer stared for a second as he saw a black smoke form at her feet as a dark presence began to flow from her. 'This feels like Salem's.' Lucifer thought as the presence faded as he saw Cinder's just smiled at him as she let her power fade away.

"If that is how you want things to be then so be it, I have no desire to cause a fight with the devil himself."

Cinder said sipping at her drink while Lucifer's eyes just narrowed as he glared at her.

"Well, I hadn't expected this, so you made a contract with the vile woman."

Lucifer said as Cinder just smiled at him as she stood up setting some cash down on her glass as she turned to Lucifer.

"Come now, she isn't vile, she's just more proactive then you are when it comes to getting what she wants." Cinder said as Lucifer just glared at her his hand tightening on his glass as a creak was heard. Cinder just pat him on the shoulder. "I don't mean to insult, please forgive me."

Cinder said as she turned away walking towards the stairs to leave the club.

"Why did you come here?"

Lucifer asked not looking at her as Cinder paused at the stairs smiling.

"Just wanted to meet the prince of darkness is all."

Cinder said as she walked down the stairs. Lucifer just sat at the bar his hand tightening around the glass till. 'This is problematic.' Lucifer thought as he sat down the glass as he stood up walking out of the club to talk with Maze.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucifer walked back into the loft where he saw Maze sitting at the bar with Jaune and Neo. Maze turned to see Lucifer smiling only for it to lose the smile when she saw the concerned look on his face. Lucifer pointed to the second floor with his thumb as walked up the stairs. Maze nodded as she said something to Jaune and Neo as Jaune waved Neo to the elevator as he waved goodbye to Lucifer and Maze. Lucifer nodded at Jaune as he gave him a concerned look as Jaune mouth 'What is wrong?' Lucifer just held up a hand as if to say he would tell him later. Jaune nodded as he took Neo into the elevator and out of the loft.

"So what's wrong?"

Maze asked as Lucifer just grabbed the railing before him.

"Seems Salem has made herself a little contract with a human here on earth."

Lucifer said as Maze's eyes widened in shock.

"What! Shit, what the hell is going through the bitches head?!"

Maze shouted as Lucifer just sighed running a hand through his hair.

"She has always been an arrogant fool and her hate for the human's stems from the Grimm being locked in hell." Lucifer said as he took a deep breath. "I can't say I am surprised that she would take action but I must admit her taking action so soon after her imprisonment in Hell."

Lucifer said as he turned around leaning back against the railing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But how did she even find someone who would make a contract with, only the most insane of devil worshipers even know about her."

Maze said as Lucifer just sighed.

"The White Fang." Lucifer said as Maze looked to him in surprise. "You know how the White Fang uses the Grimm masks as to symbolize their hate. It also makes sense that their leaders would be devil worshipers."

Lucifer said as Maze nodded at him.

"So what do we do?"

Maze asked as Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest again.

"We will consider this mater but for now let's just wait to see what happens."

Lucifer said as Maze nodded.

"What about Jaune?"

Maze asked as Lucifer just took a deep breath.

"I rather not involve him so for now let's just give him a break till things actually become problematic."

Lucifer said as Maze stared at him for a second as she turned away walking back to the bar.

"Whatever you say."

Maze said as she sat down on the bar grabbing a bottle of vodka and began to drink out of it. 'This is not good.' Lucifer thought as he tried to figure out what Salem was planning to do with her little human contractor.

End

 **An/ sorry for the long wait for the chapter, but yes I finished the chapter for, you strange little reader people. No real AN just a story for you to read people.**

 **Now please leave me a review so I know what you strange little reader people think with your strange little reader minds. Do leave a review it helps.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


End file.
